Gorlandish
Setting The Alphabet Y''' only ever is used with the letters C, D, L, N, R, S and T. When these consonants are followed by J, they create a different sound. Other letters, such as Q, W and the use of Y not as a glide are found only in loan words or people's names. Phonology Consonants Vowels Pronunciation Every letter, diphthong, and consonant cluster is read as it is. A few, however, emit different sounds than what they appear to be. Stress also normally falls on the first syllable. How are CY, DY, LY, NY, RY, SY, TY and ZY different from CJ, DJ, LJ, NJ, RJ, SJ, TJ and ZJ? *CY is about the equivalent to English “CH” in cheese, whilst CJ is like TSJ. For example, the word cjokül ''(to drip) is pronounced like ˈt͡sjokyʊ, whilst the word ''cyet ''(man) is pronounced like ɕɛt. *DY and GJ are, essentially, the same sounds. They are both represented as ʝ͡ɟ — and, depending on location, ɟ. DJ, however, has a short stop, and sounds like a D. Take for instance the conjugation of ''dül ''(to do, make), ''dje ''(it makes, it does). ''Dje is pronounced like dʔjɛ, whilst kádyit ''(decoration) is pronounced like ˈkaːʝ͡ɟit. The same goes for the word ''jegjapa (joined), which is pronounced like ˈjɛʝ͡ɟɑpɑ. *LY and LJ both make the same sound, but only LY is considered a “letter”. They both make a ʎ sound, though most speakers in modern times say both these combinations simply as j. However, both versions are given in IPA transcriptions. For example, kulyonko ''(article) is ˈkuʎonko or ˈkujonko (kuyonko) depending on the speaker. Often the LY sounds as j aftet consonants, even by speakers who would normally say it as ʎ. *NY and NJ have the same difference as DY and DJ. The NY is like the Spanish Ñ, and NJ has almost a stop before the next vowel. For example, the word ''ulagramünjapa ''(be welcomed) is ˈulɑˌgramynʔjɑpɑ, but ''vany ''(how) is vɑɲ. *RY and RJ also follow this rule. RY is a soft sound, as in the word ''azyojary (female police officer) ˈaʐoˌjɑrʲ, unlike in the word orjocy ''(horse) ˈorʔjoɕ. *SY and SJ, however, have the same difference as CY and CJ — as in, they are two different sounds. Take for example the word ''basya (saint) ˈbaʂɑ, in which SY is an "SH" sound, and the word kúsjaga (be bitten) ˈkuːsʲagɑ. *TY and KJ are the same sound, just interpretted in different letters, which can be a common mistake for students learning the language. The IPA for TY and KJ both is c͡ç, which is somewhat between ty and ky in English (some speakers in rural regions pronounce this as "CH"). So the words tyárva (cow) ˈc͡çaːvɑ and sütikjo (advertisement) ˈsytic͡ço have the same sounds in them. TJ, though, has a stop like some of the previous combinations mentioned. For example, the word cyítje (it is flowing) ˈɕi:tʔjɛ. *ZY and ZJ are different sounds, as are CY and CJ, and SY and SJ. ZY is similar to the sound in English pleasure and azure, as in the word dezy (neck) dɛʐ. But it's a different, softer sound in a word like lazje (it gives birth) ˈlazʲɛ. What about double and triple consonant clusters? You read all of the consonants. For example, the word osyattal ''(consideration) ˈoʂattɑʊ, imagine this as "''osyat-tal" if you fine that easier. It's like the word bookshelf in English, as we are truly reading this as book-shelf — separately. The same goes for words like bálottsyónka (fortépiano) ˈbaːlotˌɕɕoːɲkɑ and bátsyó (piano, keyboard) ˈbaːɕɕo:, in which it simply is easier to write bálottsyónka and bátsyó for bálotcycyónka and'' bácycyó'', because TSY delivers the same pause as would two CYs back to back. This is a spelling change, as before the reform, a word like bátsyó ''would have been spelled ''baaszcsoo. On the other hand, old forms of names have stuck around without spelling changes, but mostly in the rural country. These are mostly surnames — such as Rjocser, Fikszar, Lëzvesz and Törcsvor, which have been adapted into Orjocyarój ˈorʔjoˈɕaroːɪ, Foksérój ˈfokseːroːɪ, Lizvest ˈlizvɛst and Törcyarój ˈtørˌɕaroːɪ respectfully. You do not have to worry about these, however, as they are rare, and normally an author will write a transliteration for rarer and more unusual names (such rewriting Lëzvesz as Lizvesy ˈlizvɛʂ or Laüzvesy ˈləzvɛʂ). What about that ending L? The L in the last position is sounded as ʊ. Think of in English how you say the word "hello". This would in Gorlandish be spelt traditionally as helló ˈhɛlˌlo:, but technically can also be spelt hellol ˈhɛlˌloʊ. The L is mostly only sounded nowadays by people in the rural country, as they speak what is considered more traditional, but youth see it as simply "old". When various postpositions, the L is dropped entirely in words ending in "-ol". Consider the Gorlandish name Rol roʊ. When postpositions are added, Rol changes to Ró-. For example, '''Rol iton lejje 'Rol is speaking to me', and Rón lejom 'I am speaking to Rol. Articles Before heading into nouns, I'll go ahead and explain a little about the articles in Gorlandish. We have “the” for both feminine, masculine and plural nouns. We also have “a / an” but it is used less often and does not change. Definite The definite article is equivalent to “the” in English, and is used in most the same places. It is also used before surnames and before forenames of unfamiliars in formal speech. The definite articles end with vowels. When these articles come before a word which starts with a vowel, they join together, doubling the vowel of the word. For example: *'Ma '''is the definite article of feminine nouns. **'vikja (flower) → ma vikja (the flower) **'orjasa '(mare) → 'mórjasa '(the mare) *'To '''is the definite article of masculine nouns. **'pák '(luck) → '''to pák '(the luck) **'azyojaro '(officer) → 'tázyojaro '(the officer) The definite article of plural nouns works a little differently. It also blends into the word it's defining, but also can morph into the preceding words. *'I '''is the definite article of plural nouns. **'delko '(dog) → '''i delok '(the dogs) **'iska '(house) → 'jísak '(the houses) **'le-j bisya '(all the cats) ''Le-j'' is created when le (all) comes before i ''(the). The ''i then attaches itself to the previous vowel, but only if the following word does not also start with a vowel. Indefinite The indefinite article is simply the word for “one” — kal. This is placed before nouns without any change. The plural genitive version of this word — kalí ''— means “some” or “a few”. · '''Kal delko '(one dog / a dog) → 'kalí delok '(some dogs) · 'Kal iska '(one house / a house) → 'kalí isak '(some houses) · 'Kalí bisya '(some cats) Nouns Gorlandish nouns come in two genders that only affect how the adjectives describe them. '''Feminine and masculine. For convenience they are all marked in the dictionary, however their pattern never strays. *'Feminine '''nouns end in '''A' and Y'. *'Masculine '''nouns end in '''O '''and consonants. Plural '''Plural nouns have a few simple rules. The nouns that do deviate from these set rules are listed in the dictionary. Nouns that end in: *'A '''or '''O' drop the vowel and add I''' **'torra → torri '(woman/women) ˈtorˌrɑ → ˈtorˌri **'bizyaro → bisyari '(kitten/kittens) ˈbiʂɑro → ˈbiʂɑri *'''Y '''or a consonant, add '''A **'bisy → bisya '(cat/cats) biʂ → ˈbiʂɑ **'linyd → linyda '(brother/brothers) liɲt → ˈliɲdɑ *'J '''and a vowel on either side, the end vowel is omitted **'kasroja → kasroj (phrase/phrases) ˈkɑsrojɑ → ˈkasroɪ **'syüja → syüj '(war/wars) ˈʂyjɑ → ʂyɪ *'''J '''and a vowel, where a consonant precedes the '''J, it becomes I''' or '''YI **'vikja → viki '(flower/flowers) ˈvic͡çɑ → ˈviki Some nouns do have root-inflection, and these are listed in the dictionary, following the definition. Some examples are: *'deklo → delok '(dog/dogs) *'angro → angor '(father/fathers or ''parents) *'bomva → bomav (battle/battles) Postpositions Gorlandish is composed of mostly postpositions. In English we have words like toward, from, into and more. In Gorlandish these words also exist, but are attached to the ends of words instead of appearing separately. It is still — in theory — possible to write the words separate, but it's found now only in poetry and song. If a person speaks in this manner outside of this artistic context, then he is rarely taken seriously. For example, normally we say 'To Tyóran to güzín''aty dukje ''''Tioran is going to the store', but a poet may write this as ''Aty'' to güzín dukje to Tyóran'. When postpositions — listed as ''sfx in the dictionary — are added, some changes take place, which can alter the sound of the word. The suffixes here are shown with a second option (i.e. ''-áj / -´j''). ÁJ is therefore applied without change to words endying in consonants. If a word ends in a vowel then the vowel acquires an accent (i.e. delko → delkój). Other changes: *'Y '''becomes 'É''' **'bisy + -áj / -´j → biséj 'biʂ → ˈbise:ɪ **'bisy + -ot / -´t → bisét' biʂ → ˈbise:t *'D '''becomes '''T' before suffixes starting with T''' **'lankad + tan → lankattan 'ˈlankɑt → ˈlankɑtˌtɑn Plural nouns are very easy to create with suffixes. You change the noun just as you would in singular, and only after the suffix is an '''A added to form a plura. (i.e. cyetvan (what a' man) → cyetvana (with men)'') ÁJ — Of, About, Belonging To, The Genitive “Case” This postposition is used in a few different situations, from possession to talking about something. When the noun it is describing is '''masculine, it is written ''-áj'', but when the noun is feminine the J is dropped. See the following examples. Possession *'Adé'' iska?' 'Whose house is this?' **'ady¹ 'who' → 'adé(j) ''whose / of who' **'iska ''house' *'Iska kata Kóklá''. 'This is Koukla's house.' **'kata² ''this' **'Kókla ''Koukla (a name)' → Kóklá(j) ''Koukla's / of Koukla' *'Ato deklo uk''áj''? ''Is this your dog? **'deklo ''dog' **'uk ''''you' → uká(j) 'your / yours' *'Nol, deklo kato Avteráj. ''No, this dog is Avter's.' **'nol ''no' **'Avter ''Avter (a name)' → 'Avterá(j) ''Avter's / of Avter' Notes 1 — ''ady''' acquires a K when following a vowel, so on occasion you may see this written as 'kady. 2 — ''ata / ato''' also acquire K when following a vowel, which is why, when asking a question we say '''ata iska? ''this house?', but answer with iska kata ''this house'. About, Concerning *'Kej''á'' kazyody? 'What are you talking about?' **'kej ''what' → kejá(j) ''of what' **'kazyody ''you talk (about) / explain' *'To msyik''á'' kazyom. 'I am talking about the car.' **'to ''the' **'msyik ''car' → msyiká(j) ''car's / of the car' **'kazyom ''I talk (about) / explain' *'Kej''á kata vajta? ''What is this book about? **'vajta ''book' *'Vajta kata-j delkó''. 'This book is about dogs.' **'ata-j¹ ''this the (pl)' **'i dekló(j) ''dogs' / of dog's' Notes 1 — Anytime you see J attached to another word by a hyphen, as ata-j '''here, it means that the article ''i (the, plural) is there. This letter attaches in sound to the preceding word if it ends with a vowel, and eventually began being incoporated as such. In older texts the ''i ''appearing after a vowel may be written '''''ji. ALY — On, On Top Of This means not only to physically be on top of an object, but it also refers to the speaking of languages. Physical *'Mískákrivóly'' omeny. 'We are on the roof.' **'mískákrivo¹ (ma iskákrivo) ''the roof' → 'mískákrivóly (ma iskákrivóly) ''on the roof' **'omeny ''we are' *'Túdüvákrásyol to kurzély''. ''The chalk is on the ground.' **'túdüvákrásyol (to udüvákrásyol) ''the chalk' **'to kurzy ''the ground' → '''to kurzély ''on the ground' *'Túkür''aly om. ''I am on the road (standing).' **'túkür (to ukür) ''the road' → '''túküraly (to uküraly) ''on the road' **'om ''I am' *'To vekróly'' om. ''I am on the way (travel).' **'to vekro ''the road / path / way / route' → '''to vekróly ''on the way / en route' In regards to language *'Gorunély'' kéttom. ''I can speak Gorlandish' **'goruny ''Gorlandish language' → '''gorunély ''on Gorlandish' **'kéttom¹ ''I know (how to)' *'Kalí itáléné kéttom, al ocy espányánély'' kéttje. 'I know little Italian, but she speaks Spanish.' **'kalí ''some / few' **'itáléné ''of (the) Italian language' **'al ''but' **'ocy ''he / she' **'espányány ''Spanish language' → espányánély ''on (the) Spanish language' **'kéttje ''''he / she knows' Notes 1 — '''kéttül '''means “to know”, but in context of abilities, not people and places. This may then replace a lot of lengthy sentences: '''Tyimvért kenje? '''Does she know Timver? '''Inglénély lejom. '''I am speaking English. '''Inglénély kéttom. '''I know English / I can speak English. We don't say '''Inglénély lejül kéttom, because though it translates to English as “I know how to speak English”, you would literally be saying that you know the ability of speech, and that ability also lies with English. ARUJ — Onto This is understood in the physical sense. *'Mískákrivóruj'' lastom. 'I'm climbing onto the roof.' ATY — To, Toward, Locative “Case” This means that you are physically going to or towards a person, place or thing. *'Rangastáty'' ulékom. ''I'm driving to school.' **'rangasta ''school' → '''rangastáty ''to school' *'Vútláty'' dukom. ''I'm going to Vutla (to Vutla's / to meet Vutla).' **'Vútla ''Vutla (name)' → '''Vútláty ''to Vutla's' BEK — Into This is understood physically, as you are going into something. *'Doladasta''bek dukje. ''He is going into the hopital.' **'doladasta ''hospital' → '''doladastabek ''into the hospital' CYÉREK — Through, Between, Among This all depends on context, but all mean that you are surrounded by something. *'Syidyi-j verog''gjérek duk! ''Don't go through the forest.' **'syidyi ''do not' **'i verog ''forest (the trees)' → '''i veroggjérek ''through the forest' *'Jísak''kjéreka mogodomt. ''I walked between the houses.' **'jísaka ''the houses' → '''jísakkjéreka ''between the houses' **'mogodomt ''I walked' *'I vikja''cyéreka róbje / Zúdaj i viki róbje. ''She sits among the flowers.' **'i viki ''the flowers' → '''i vikjacyéreka ''among the flowers' **'róbje ''she sits' **'zúdaj ''among' ER — As, Turn Into This may mean that you have turned into something by means of magic, or that you are employed in some expertise. *'Dyinládezér'' amt. ''I turned into a giraffe.' **'dyinládezy ''giraffe' → '''dyinládezér ''turn into a giraffe' *'Doladastásyekár butje. ''She works as a nurse.' **'doladastásyeka ''nurse' → 'doladastásyekár ''as a nurse' ISY — Down, Directional This is strictly used when giving directions. *'Túkür''isy duk. ''''Walk down the road.' IZO — After, Behind, For This is the postposition, but there is also a preposition that is used nearly as often — '''cyúzy. This is literally to go after or behind someone, but it is also to mean “for the cause of”. *'Océzo'' róbomt / Cyúzy ocy róbomt. 'I sat down after her / I sat down behind her.' *'Randukje malyarézo'' / Randukje cyúzy malyary. ''He is getting married.' *'Randukje marer''izo'' / Randukje cyúzy marer. ''She is getting married.' ON — For, Dative “Case” This is used when you give an object to someone, or for someone, and when you are talking with someone. *'Ati viki Bátony''án''. ''These flowers are for Batonia.' *'Uk''on'' kazyom. ''I am talking to you.' *'Ma rangast''án'' atát domt. ''I did this for the school.' OSOJ — Off Of, Out Of This means to physically come off or out of an object. *'Ma cyicyicyora ron''ásoj'' kalrojet. ''The little bird flew out of the tree.' **'ma cyicyicyora ''the little bird' **'rona ''tree' → '''ronásoj ''from the tree' **'kalrojet ''it flew' OT — Object, Accusative “Case” The accusative marks the object of the sentence. See in the following sentences: *'To delkót'' losyom. ''I see the dog.' **'to delko ''the dog' → '''to delkót ''the dog (object)' **'losyom ''I see' *'Pinlát'' nurdom. ''I am drinking tea.' **'pinla ''tea (drink)' → '''pinlát ''tea (drink) (object)' **'nurdom ''I drink, smoke' *'Vajtáta'' sénélody? ''Do you read books?' **'vajta ''book' → '''vajtáta ''books (object)' **'sénélody ''you read' RAN — From, Ablative “Case” The equivalent to the English preposition “from”, but also used when stating that you are simply leaving a location. *'Ati viki it''ran. ''These flowers are from me.' **'it ''I, myself' → '''itran ''from me' *'Trámjám Velhéksé''ran. ''My friend is from Belgium.' **'trámjám ''my friend (female)' **'Velhéksy ''Belgium' → '''Velhékséran ''from Belgium' *'To güzín''ran randukjet. ''He left the store.' **'to güzín ''the store' → '''to güzínran ''from the store' **'randukjet ''he left' TAN — About, At, In, Near Most often used with telling the approximate time, but is also be used to explain directions. *'Cyól''tan to dzyüvelven. ''It is three in the afternoon.' **'cyól ''three' → '''cyóltan ''at three' **'to dzyüvelven ''in the day / afternoon' *'Lizvane san''tan ''to jansipven. ''It is nearly four in the morning.' **'lizvane ''almost' **'san ''four' → 'santan ''at four' **'to jansipven ''in the morning' *'Ma vajtásta''tan om. ''I am near the book store.' VJEK — Up, Directional It is strictly used when giving directions. *'To présyto ma rona''vjek'' roldjet. ''The squirrel ran up the tree.' **'to présyto ''the squirrel' **'ma rona ''the tree' → '''ma ronavjek ''up the tree' **'roldjet ''it ran' VAN — With, By Means Of, Instrumental “Case” This is the same as “with” in English, relating to people and instruments, as in “Drawn with a pencil”. *'Cyetvan omeny. ''We are with a man.' **'cyet ''man' → 'cyetvan ''with a man' VEN — At, By, In This means to be physically inside an enclosed space. *'To güzín''ven oje. ''She is at the store.' **'to güzín ''the store' → '''to güzínven ''at/in the store' **'oje ''she is' *'Rangasta''ven ojedy. ''They are at school.' **'rangasta ''school' → '''rangastaven ''at/in school' **'ojedy ''they are' *'Vúsyó''ven om. ''I am at work.' **'vúsyol ''work' → '''vúsyóven ''at work' Verbs There are two types of verbs: thematic and athematic. Thematic verbs are original Gorlandish verbs, and athematic are those borrowed from other languages, mainly Urlemarian. Thematic verbs end in '-ül '''and -'üj 'whilst athematic verbs end in '-öl 'and '-öj. All the verbs follow a pattern for conjugation. Thematic Thematic verbs end in '-ül '''and '-üj'. There is no exception. If the root of the verb ends in a vowel, an accent is added on the vowel and the rest of the conjugating stem continues: '''lejül → lejom '''but '''butaül → butóm'. Present Tense The present tense is any action that is presently going on. Both ül 'and 'üj 'endings conjugate the same. *'Lejom. ''I'm talking.' *'Lejody iton? ''Are you speaking to me?' *'Doladastaven butóje. ''They work at hospital.' *'Kerven butódyin? ''Where do you (pl) work?' *'Kejot dojedy? ''What are they doing?' *'Syikejot syidom. ''I'm not doing anything.' Simple Past This is something that just now happened or in general. *'Lejomt. ''I talked.' *'Lejodét iton? ''You spoke you me?' *'Doladastaven butójet. ''They worked at hospital.' *'Kerven butódyint? ''Where did you work?' *'Kejot dojedét? ''What did they do?' *'Syikejot syidomt. ''I didn't do anything.' Perfect Past (ve-) *'Velejomt. ''I have talked / I have spoken.' *'Velejodét iton? ''Have you spoken to me?' *'Doladastaven vebutójet. ''They have worked at hospital.' *'Kerven vebutódyint? ''Where have you worked?' *'Kejot vedojedét? ''What have they done?' *'Syikejot syivedomt. ''I have done nothing / I haven't done anything.' Continuous Past (vecye- + -t) *'Vecyelejomt. ''I have been talking.' *'Vecyelejodét iton? ''Have you been talking to me?' *'Doladastaven vecyebutójet. ''They have been working at hospital.' *'Kerven vecyebutódyint? ''Where have you been working?' *'Kejot vecyedojedét? ''What have they been doing?' *'Syikejot syivecyedomt. ''I have been doing nothing / I haven't been doing anything.' Future Tense (cye-) *'Cyelejom. ''I will talk.' *'Cyeleody. ''You will talk to me.' *'Doladastaven cyebutóje. ''They will work at the hospital.' *'Kerven cyebutódyin? ''Where will you work?' *'Kejot cyedojedy? ''What will they do?' *'Syikejot syicyedom. ''I will do nothing / I won't do anything.' Conditional Future (vecye-) *'Vecyelejom. ''I will be talking.' *'Vecyelejody iton? ''Will you be talking to me?' *'Doladastaven vecyebutóje. ''They will be working at hospital.' *'Kerven vecyebutódyin? ''Where will you be working?' *'Kejot vecyedojedy? ''What will they be doing?' *'Syikejot syivecyedom. ''I will be doing nothing / I won't be doing anything.' Adjectives Like verbs, there are thematic and athematic adjectives. Thematic, regular, adjectives are much easier to work with as they are very predictable. Thematic Adjectives These end in '-aj, and if it's a genitive noun case, then any vowel can come before the J, but the rule is the same. For feminine nouns the J is dropped, and for masculine nouns the J is intact. For plural nouns the adjective ending is dropped and replaced with I. Adjectives also follow the noun. They may be placed before the noun for emphasis. Here are some more examples: Rupnaj '— means “full” *'Míska rupn''a''. ''The full house.' (feminine) *'Míska rupn''a''-j júd''ó''. ''The house is full of people' (feminine) *'Tórjocy rupn''aj''. ''The full horse.' *'Tórjocy man kansjet, a hán rupn''aj''. ''The house ate a lot, and now it is full.' (masculine) '''Cipsaj '— means “new, current” *'Ata rangasta cips''a? ''Is this a new school?' *'Nol, tój losyanje-so cips''a''. ''No, it only looks new.' *'Ato cips''aj'' törcyöro. ''This is a ''new oven.' (masculine) *'Törcyöro ato cips''aj. ''This oven ''is new / This new oven.' (masculine) Dictionary A '''a / ka 1. ''pron/prfx this; '''adzyüvel / kadzyüvel '''today, '''abomva / kabomva '''tonight '''2 'conj ''and (''between consonants) see also 'ta' abécécy ''nf alphabet '''ady / kady 'pron ''who, someone '''Afhanistán 'nm ''Afganistan '''Afrika Gumlam 'nf ''South Africa '''Afrika 'nf ''Africa '''Afrikáj Sördáj, Gósyanad 'nm ''Central African Republic '''ahtül 'v ''open '''Ahvitana 'nf ''Aquitaine '''aj / -´j 'gen/adj/sfx ''of, belonging to; '''Bisy Goré. '''Gor's cat. '''ajol (ajó) 'nm ''vowel '''akrúlyo cyítje 'phr ''bleed; '''Itvan akrúklyo cyítje! '''I'm bleeding! '''akrúlyo 'nm ''blood '''al 'conj ''but, however '''Alemanoksy 'nf ''Germany '''Alvanéksy 'nf ''Albania '''aly / -´ly 'prep/sfx ''on, on top of '''Amerika Gumlam 'nf ''South America '''Amerika 'nf ''America '''Amerika Ocyen 'nf ''North America '''amran 'nm ''room '''amran oválá 'nm ''bathroom, restroom, lavatory ''see also 'oválámran' ána/o ''pp/adj was; '''Iskácven áno (om). '''I was at her house. '''anag / -´nag 'prep/sfx ''over '''Andóra 'nf ''Andora '''anévin 'nm ''balance, equilibrium '''Angól 'nm ''Angola '''angro 'nm ''father: ''pl 'angor' Antarktido ''nf Antarctica '''Antihva-ta-Várbud 'nm ''Antigua and Barbuda '''ara / ar´- 'or 'kara / ka´- 'pron/prfx ''that; '''aradzyüvel / karadzyüvel' tomorrow aradzyüvel / karadzyüvel ''pron/adv tomorrow '''Arhentina 'nf ''Argentina '''Armenéksy 'nf ''Armenia '''aro / -´ro 'nm/sfx ''male person of country or expertise; '''Amerikáro '''American man. '''Orjocéro '''Horse breeder. '''aruj / -´ruj 'prep/sfx ''onto '''ary / -´ry 'nf/sfx ''female person of country or expertise; '''Amerikáry '''American woman. '''Orjocéry '''Horse breeder (female), or wife of a horse breeder. '''aso 'nm ''tongue, language; '''Cyá asóly lejody? '''What language do you speak? '''asósyal 'nm ''understanding '''asósyanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be understood '''asósyanül 'vi ''be understood: ''pp/adj 'asósyanajka/o' asósyül ''v understand, interpret, feel: ''pp/adj 'asósyana/o' asta / -´sta ''sfx building; '''rangasta '''school; 'Note:' This word can be used on its own'' ata / kata ''pron/f this '''ati / kati 'pron/pl ''these '''ato / kato 'pron/m ''this '''aty 'prep/sfx ''toward, to; '''Doladastáty ekomeny. '''We're going (''driving) to hospital. aül ''v become, be, will: ''pp/adj 'ána/o'; Kött aje. '''He will be there. '''Avstráléksy ''nf Australia '''Avstréksy 'nf ''Austria '''Avter 'name/m ''Avter: ''dim 'Avtery '''Avter, '''Avteryko '''Avterko '''Azérbajzyán 'nm ''Azerbaijan '''AZS (abécécy zúdázúttá sörcé) 'nf ''IPA, international phonetic alphabet '''azyaj 'adj ''every '''azyoj 'nm ''eye '''azyojaro 'nm ''seer, police, officer: ''nf 'azyojary' B ba ''adv already, hardly, barely, yet '''bálottsyónka 'nf ''fortepiano ''see also 'bátsyó' Barvadi ''nm/pl Barbados '''basya 'nf ''saint '''Basya-Kítsáj-a-Nevisáj, Cyeksúral 'nm ''Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis '''Basya-Lusya 'nf ''Saint Lucia '''Basya-Vinc-a-j-Hranádini 'n ''Saint Vincent and the Grenadines '''Bátony 'name/m ''Baton: ''f 'Bátonya '''Batonia ''see also 'Váton' batsyidöl ''vi turn around '''bátsyó 'nm ''piano '''batsyöl 'v ''turn '''bazunaj 'adj ''equal '''bek 'prep/sfx ''into '''béncyöl 'vt ''include '''Benesvelya 'nf ''Venezuela '''Bisko 'name/m ''Bisko '''bissyisy 'nf ''kitten '''bisy 'nf ''cat, male cat: ''nf 'bisya' bit ''nm sheep: ''nf 'bitary' bitaro ''nm male sheep, ram '''Bitrog 'name/m ''Bitrog ''see also 'Vikroh' bítsyil ''adj alone '''bittisy 'nf ''lamb '''boána/o 'pp/adj ''travelled '''bobajil 'adj ''popular, common '''bócyákida/o 'pp/adj ''fought, battled '''bócyákidöl 'vi ''fight self, overcome drug: ''pp/adj 'bócyákjapa/o' bócyákipo ''nm fight, war, battle '''bócyákjapa/o 'pp/adj ''fought self, overcame drug '''bócyáköl 'v'' fight, war, battle: ''pp/adj 'bócyákida/o' bócyákro ''nm fighter: ''nf 'bócyákra' bojal ''nm travel, tour, journey, voyage '''bojaro 'nm ''traveller, tourist: ''nf 'bojary' bojül ''v travel, tour, visit: ''pp/adj 'boána/o' bomva ''nf night: ''pl 'bomav' bony ''nf world '''Bótyág 'name/m ''Botiag: ''dim 'Bócyo 'see also 'Vókjág' Bratol Brató ''name/m Bratou: ''dim 'Bratsyi' bukol bukó ''nm letter (''alphabet): pl 'bukla' bunida/o ''pp/adj followed '''bunidöl 'vi ''become followed: ''pp/adj 'bunjapa/o' bunipo ''nm following '''bunjapa/o 'pp/adj ''be followed '''bunöl 'vt ''abide, follow: ''pp/adj 'bunida/o'; Ma rangastáty ocyót bunéjömt. '''I followed him to the school. '''búntil ''adj aggressive '''butaül 'v'' work C '''cipsaj 'adj ''new, current '''cjokül 'v ''drip '''clikida/o 'pp/adj ''written '''clikidöl 'vi ''be written about: ''pp/adj 'clikjapa/o' clikipo ''nm writing, text '''clikjapa/o 'pp/adj ''be written about '''cliköl 'v ''write: ''pp/adj 'clikida/o' Codyik ''name/m Tsodik '''colykjajla/o 'pp/adj ''cost, did cost '''colyküj 'vi ''cost: ''pp/adj 'colykjajla/o' Cúkra'' name/f Tsukra: ''dim 'Cyulya' curó ''conj however '''curók 'conj ''though '''cyá 'pron ''which, what '''cyájróköss 'nm ''bone (''of the body) see also 'köss cyájrój' cyájrol cyájró ''nm body, torso '''cyán 'pron ''why '''cyásso / cyássok 'nm ''accent (''vowel) cye- / cy´- ''adv/prfx soon, future; '''Cyúsaóm. '''I will help. '''cyecyar 'nm ''young man, youth ''see also 'cyetora' Cyéha ''nf Czech Republic '''cyekjal 'nm ''death '''cyekjana/o 'pp/adj ''dead '''cyekjüj 'vi ''die: ''pp/adj 'cyekjana/o' cyeksúral ''nm federation '''cyeksúraláj 'adj ''federal '''cyeksúrüj 'v ''federate '''cyéla 'nf ''butter '''cyéptar 'nm ''theme: ''pl 'cyéptra' cyéptaraj ''adj thematic '''cyérek / kjérek 'prep/sfx ''across, through, between; '''Syidyi i verogcyérek duk! '''Don't go through the forest! '''Jísakkjérek mogodomt. '''I walked between the houses. '''cyet 'nm ''man '''cyetora 'nm ''young man, youth ''see also 'cyecyar' cyicyicyora ''nf baby bird, birdie '''cyicyik 'nm ''bird '''cyikán 'nm ''ivory '''Cyiléj 'nm ''Chile '''cyimal 'nm ''excuse, pardon, forgiveness '''cyimanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be excused, be pardon '''cyimanül 'vi ''be excused, be pardoned: ''pp/adj 'cyimanajka/o' cyimül ''v excuse, pardon, forgive: ''pp/adj 'cyimana/o' cyirig ''nm pattern, form '''cyítal 'nm ''flow (''of water) cyítaláj ''adj flowing, fluid '''cyítana/o 'pp/adj ''flowed '''cyítül 'v ''flow: ''pp/adj 'cyítana/o' cyokal ''nm stop, block '''cyokana/o 'pp/adj ''stopped '''cyokanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be stopped '''cyokanül 'vi ''become stopped: ''pp/adj 'cyonanajka/o' cyokül ''v stop, desist: ''pp/adj 'cyokana/o' cyól ''adj three '''cyólasy 'num ''thirty '''cyólasycyól 'num ''thirty-three '''cyólasydúv 'num ''thirty-two '''cyólasyéhta 'num ''thirty-eight '''cyólasyínyól 'num ''thirty-nine '''cyólasykal 'num ''thirty-one '''cyólasykin 'num ''thirty-five '''cyólasysan 'num ''thirty-four '''cyólasysyól 'num ''thirty-six '''cyólasyzev 'num ''thirty-seven '''cyólój 'num ''three '''cyólsíja 'nf ''March '''cyórraj 'adj ''original '''cyórró 'nm ''origin '''cyúly 'adv ''quite '''cyúzékösnajal 'nm ''postposition ''see also 'kösnajal cyúzéven' cyúzy ''adv after D '''dadyi 'aux ''must, should '''Danmarko 'nm ''Denmark '''Dányor 'name/m ''Danior: ''dim 'Dányko' Danko see also 'Zyándór' de ''conj that '''dejasy 'nf ''bitch, female dog '''delko 'nm ''dog: ''pl 'delok' delkomisy ''nf puppy '''destin' 1. ''adj actual, true, factual '''2. 'adv ''truly, actually '''déváljajla/o 'pp/adj ''designed '''déválól 'nm ''design '''déválüj 'v ''design: ''pp/adj 'déváljajla/o' dezy ''nf neck '''dolad 'nm ''illness, disease '''doladasta 'nf ''hospital '''doladastasyeka 'nf ''nurse ''see also 'syeka doladastá' dolaj ''adj sick, ill '''dolanajka/o 1. 'pp/adj ''be sick '''2. 'nm/f ''patient; '''dolanül 'vi ''become sick: ''pp/adj 'dolanajka/o' Dominika ''nf Dominica '''Dominikáj, Gósyanad 'nm ''Dominican Republic '''dómöl 'vt ''use '''dördöral 'nm ''beating, hit, punch '''dördörana/o 'pp/adj ''hit, beaten, punched '''dördöranajka/o 'pp/adj ''fought, beaten up '''dördöranül 'vi ''have a fight: ''pp/adj 'dördöranajka/o' dördörödana/o ''pp/adj beaten up '''dördörödanajka/o 'pp/adj ''fought, beaten up '''dördörödanül 'vi ''fight: ''pp/adj 'dördörödanajka/o' dördörödül ''vt punch, beat up: ''pp/adj 'dördörödana/o' dördöröl ''nm blow '''dördörül 'v ''hit, beat, punch: ''pp/adj 'dördörana/o' Dorn ''name/m Dorn: ''f 'Doryana' Dörülo ''name/m Derulo: ''dim 'Dólo' drávlad ''nm right '''drávlaj 'adj ''right (''opp. of 'wrong') dukalt dül ''v walk, stroll; '''Cyérek i verog dukalt domt. '''I took a stroll through the woods. '''dukül 'v ''go '''dül 'vt ''make, do: ''pp/adj 'dana/o; ''Note: '''when used with certain nouns it creates a new meaning: '''ilét dje '''it is snowing; '''martot dje '''it is raining; '''syukota dom '''I am talking duprün ''nm rule, law '''dúv 'adj ''two; '''Dúv orjocy. '''Two horses. '''dúvasy 'num ''twenty '''dúvasycyól 'num ''twenty-three '''dúvasydúv 'num ''twenty-two '''dúvasyéhta 'num ''twenty-eight '''dúvasyínyól 'num ''twenty-nine '''dúvasykal 'num ''twenty-one '''dúvasykin 'num ''twenty-five '''dúvasysan 'num ''twenty-four '''dúvasysyól 'num ''twenty-six '''dúvasyzev 'num ''twenty-seven '''dúvhaj 'adj ''latter '''dúvipo 'nm ''half '''dúvój 'num ''two '''dúvsíja 'nf ''February '''dyá 'adv ''yes '''dyi 'aux ''may; '''Vitom dyi dukül. '''I want to go. '''Dyi cyékomeny! '''Let's go (''ride)! dyinlad ''nm length '''dyinládezy 'nf ''giraffe '''dyinlaj 'adj ''long '''dyöcyásta 'nf ''bar, pub '''dzyek 'nm ''gold, jewellery '''dzyekáj 'adj ''golden, of gold '''dzyüvel 'nm ''day E 'éhta adj eight 'éhtalyój num ''eight 'éhtasíja ''nf August 'éhtásy num ''eighty 'éhtásycyól ''num eighty-three 'éhtásydúv num ''eighty-two 'éhtásyéhta ''num eighty-eight 'éhtásyínyól num ''eighty-nine 'éhtásykal ''num eighty-one 'éhtásykin num ''eighty-five 'éhtásysan ''num eighty-four 'éhtásysyól num ''eighty-six 'éhtásyzev ''num eighty-seven '''Ehvádoro 'nm ''Ecuador 'ék ''conj ''than '''ekül ''v ride '''elty 'nf ''grass 'éncyol éncyó nm ''agreement 'éncyoldana/o ''pp/adj agreed 'éncyoldanajka/o pp/adj ''be in an agreement 'éncyoldanül ''vi come to an agreement: ''pp/adj 'éncyoldanakja/o' éncyoldül ''v agree: ''pp/adj 'éncyoldana/o' er / -´r ''sfx as, turn into; '''Doladastásyekár butje. '''She works as a nurse. '''erson 'nm ''skin, thin layer (''outer), shell erson ronáj ''nm bark, tree bark see also ''ronájrson Erütrá ''nf Eritrea 'és adj/prfx ''older generation; 'éspénangro 'great-grandfather 'ésdzyüvel ''pron/adv yesterday 'ésel nm ''isle, hallway 'éselora ''nf wedding isle '''eslam 'nm/adj ''east '''Eslás 'nm ''Alsace 'Ésólláksy ''nf ''Iceland '''Espánya ''nf Spain 'Éstonéksy nf ''Estonia 'éstyál ''nm breath 'ésya nf ''area, place; 'Ésyaven... 'In place of/In lieu of... 'ésyavenhazyaro ''nm lieutenant: ''nf 'ésyavenhazyary' étsyaül ''v'' breathe everana/o ''pp/adj united; '''I-Tesi-Everani-Amerikí '''The United States of America '''everanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be united '''everanül 'vi ''become united: ''pp/adj 'everanajka/o' everül ''vt unite: ''pp/adj 'everana/o' Évropa ''nf Europe 'Évropóséksy ''nf ''Eurasia F '''favad ''nm sorriness, sadness '''favaj 'adj ''sorry, sad, upset '''favanajka/o 'pp/adj ''saddened '''favanül 'vi ''be sorry, be sad: ''pp/adj 'favanakja/o' Filipini ''nm/pl Philippines '''Finnoksy 'nf ''Finland '''Fizya 'nf ''Fiji '''flagol flagó 'nm ''graphic, graphics '''foksy 'nf ''land, country '''fordül 'v'' mean, intend '''Fránca 'nf ''France '''Fröjö 'name/m ''Frey ''see also 'Vrök': dim 'Fröjöra' fud ''nm fire, flame '''fütán 'adv ''ever G '''Gájti 'nm ''Haiti '''gálra 'nf ''leg: ''pl 'gálar' gálráköss ''nm leg bone ''see also 'köss gálráj' Gáná ''nf Ghana '''gany 'nf ''water '''genéjuzko 'nm ''eel, serpent ''see also 'uzko ganyá' Gernséj ''nm Guernsey (Channel Islands) '''Gíjana 'nf ''French Guiana, Guyana '''gócyaval 'nm ''start '''gócyavül 'vt ''begin, start, commence '''goraj 'adj ''Gorlandish '''Goroksy 'nm ''Gorland '''gororo 'nm ''Gorlandish man: ''nf 'gorary' goruny ''nf Gorlandish language '''Gory 'name/m ''Gor ''see also 'Tyóran; 'Note: This name is older and thus less popular. gósyan ''nm population '''gósyanad 'nm ''republic '''gramünida/o 'pp/adj ''got, acquired, received '''gramünidöl 'vi ''be acquired: ''pp/adj 'gramünjapa/o' gramünjapa/o ''pp/adj be acquired '''gramünöl 'vt ''get, acquire, receive: ''pp/adj 'gramünida/o' grasso ''nm argument '''grassodana/o 'pp/adj ''argued '''grassodanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be argued over/about '''grassodanül 'vi ''become argued: ''pp/adj 'grassodanajka/o' grassodül ''v argue: ''pp/adj 'grassodana/o' gumlam ''nm/adj south '''güréna 'nf ''animal '''güzín 'nm ''store, boutique H '''Habon 'nm ''Gabon '''hádil 'adj ''happy '''hagro 'nm ''equator '''haj! 'adv/phr ''okay!, good!; '''hán 'adv ''now '''hanár 'nm ''canvas '''Hány / Gány '''name/m ''Han, Gan: ''dim Kányi': ''nf 'Hánya / Gánya '''Hania, Gania: ''dim 'Kánya' hany ''adv when, at what time, while, whilst '''hany 'prep/sfx ''by means of '''haskaj 'adj ''masculine '''hasyaj 'adj ''feminine '''hazyaro 'nm ''holder, tenant: ''nf 'hazyary' hazyjaga/o ''pp/adj be held '''hazyjajla/o 'pp/adj ''held '''hazyjüj 'vi ''become held: ''pp/adj 'hazyjaga/o' hazyól ''nm hold, holding, grasp '''hazyüj 'v ''hold: ''pp/adj 'hazyjajla/o' Heláda ''nf Greece '''Hénéj Cipsaj, Papva 'nm ''Papua New Guinea '''Hénéj Hagró 'nm ''Equatorial Guinea '''Hénéj 'nm ''Guinea '''Hénéj-Bissao 'nm ''Guinea-Bissau '''henrad 'nm ''normalcy, order; '''Henradven ojedy! '''Okay/Everything's in order. '''henraj 'adj ''normal, usual '''henranajka/o 'pp/adj ''normal, usual '''henranül 'vi ''become normal: ''pp/adj 'henranajka/o' Hondura ''nf Honduras '''Hony-Kony 'nf ''Hong Kong '''hórlam 'nm/adj ''west '''hot 'nm ''year '''Hranadá, Isyla 'nf ''State of Grenada; '''Hranada' hresto ''nm crystal '''hrestój 'adj ''crystal '''Hrínoksy 'nf ''Greenland ''see aso 'Zyekáfoksy' húla ''nf spirit, soul '''hulálinyd 'nm ''brotherhood '''hulanyol hulanyó 'nm ''adventure '''Hürvacka 'nf ''Croatia '''Hvátemala 'nf ''Guatemala I '''i / j´- 'def/pl ''the; '''I minyisy. '''The money. '''Júkra. '''The white (''female objects). ilét dje ''v'' snow see also 'dül' ily ''nf snow '''Imáráta Járabékséj Evereni 'nm/pl ''United Arab Emirates '''Indéksy 'nf ''India '''Indonesya 'nf ''Indonesia '''Ingléksy 'nf ''England '''inglény 'nf ''English language '''ingléro 'nm ''Englishman: ''nf 'ingléry' inser ''adv long (''time) Inskol Inskó ''name/m Inskou: ''dim 'Insyok' inyól ''adj nine 'ínyólasy num ninety 'ínyólasycyól num ''ninety-three 'ínyólasydúv ''num ninety-two 'ínyólasyéhta num ''ninety-eight 'ínyólasyínyól ''num ninety-nine 'ínyólasykal num ''ninety-one 'ínyólasykin ''num ninety-five 'ínyólasysan num ''ninety-four 'ínyólasysyól ''num ninety-six 'ínyólasyzev ''num ''ninety-seven '''inyólój ''num nine '''inyólsíja 'nf ''September '''ipérotida/o 'pp/adj ''loaded, burdened '''ipérotidöl 'vi ''burden oneself: ''pp/adj 'ipérotjapa/o' ipérotipo ''nm load, burden '''ipérotjapa/o 'pp/adj ''burdened self '''ipérotöl 'v'' load, upload: ''pp/adj 'ipérotida/o' Iráko ''nm Iraq '''Iráno 'nm ''Iran 'Íroksy nf ''Ireland 'Íroksy Ocyen ''nf North Ireland '''iska karoló 'nf ''kingdom ''see also 'karolójska' iska ''nf house: ''pl 'isak' iskákrivo ''nm roof ''see also 'krivo iskáj' iskora ''nf home '''Isrájlo 'nm ''Israel '''isy / -´sy 'dir/sfx ''down; 'Note:' This word can be used on its own''; Túkürisy dukom. '''I'm walking down the road. '''Isy losy. '''Look down. '''isyla ''nf state '''it 'pron ''I, myself: ''gen '''-im / -´m''' Itáléksy ''nf Italy '''itya 'pron ''we: ''gen '''-imja / -´mja''' Ityopéksy ''nf Ethiopia '''izo / -´zo 'adv/sfx ''after, for J '''Jamájka 'nf ''Jamaica '''Jaman 'nm ''Yemen '''Jámeriki 'nf/pl ''The Americas '''jansip 'nm ''morning '''Japón 'nm ''Japan '''Jazájr 'nm ''Algeria '''jegida/o 'pp/adj ''added, joined, fused '''jegidöl 'vi ''add to self, join to self: ''pp/adj 'jegjapa/o' jegipo ''nm addition, joining '''jegipodal 'nm ''combination '''jegjapa/o 'pp/adj ''joined, fused '''jegöl 'vt ''add, join, fuse: ''pp/adj 'jegida/o' Jerséj ''nm Jersey (Channel Islands) '''Jézusy Hristá 'name/m ''Jesus Christ (''biblical figure) see also 'sim Rónojá' see also 'Rónojásim' '''Jordan nm Jordan '''Jösásyo 'name/m ''Yesasho: ''dim 'Josyaro' júdol júdó ''nm person: ''pl 'júdój' jujal ''nm drawing '''jujana/o 'pp/adj ''drawn '''jujanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be drawn '''jujanül 'vi ''be drawn: ''pp/adj 'jujanajka/o' julül ''v draw picture, draw curtains: ''pp/adj 'jujana/o' K ka / kaj '''a / an '''kádyit ''nm decoration, ornament '''kal 'adj ''one '''kalada/o 'adj ''singular '''kalgaj 'adj ''former '''kalí 'adj ''some, few '''kalój 'num ''one '''kalrül 'v ''fly '''kalsíja 'nf ''January '''Kamerón 'nm ''Cameroon '''Kamvodéksy 'nf ''Cambodia '''Kanada 'nf ''Canada '''kansaj 'adj ''edible; '''na kansaj '''good to eat, delicious '''kansal 'nm ''food '''kansana/o 'pp/adj ''eaten, devoured, destroyed '''kansanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be eaten, be destroyed '''kansanül 'vi ''eat, destroy: ''pp/adj 'kansanajka/o' kansül ''vt eat: ''pp/adj 'kansana/o' karir ''nm fly '''Karja 'name/f ''Caria (''of Dolawish Khâria) karloróra ''nf prince: ''nf 'karlaréra' karolo ''nm king: ''nf 'karlary' Karolójska Everena ''nf United Kingdom '''karolójska 'nf ''kingdom ''see also 'iska karoló' kasroja ''nf phrase, sentence '''kasy 'nf ''cup '''Kátyár 'nm ''Qatar '''Kazáhstán 'nm ''Kazakhstan '''kazyal 'nm ''speech, telling '''kazyana/o 'pp/adj ''spoken, told '''kazyül 'v ''say, tell: ''pp/adj 'kazyana/o' kej ''pron what '''kemül 'v ''dance '''Kénsyaso Cyikánáj 'nm ''Ivory Coast '''Kénsyaso 'nm ''Congo '''kenül 'v'' know (''person): pp/adj 'kenana/o'; Syekát Dányká kenody? '''Do you know Danko's sister? '''Kenya ''nf Kenya '''ker 'pron ''where '''Kerno 'nm ''Cornwall '''kéttül 'v'' know (''how), have (ability):'' ''pp/adj 'kéttana/o'; Kéttom kemül. '''I know how to dance/I can dance. '''kibka ''nf poem, poetry: ''pl 'kibak' kicyran ''adv from, from here '''kimaj 'adj ''kind, fine, sweet, gentle '''kin 'adj ''five '''kinasy 'num ''fifty '''kinasycyól 'num ''fifty-three '''kinasydúv 'num ''fifty-two '''kinasyéhta 'num ''fifty-eight '''kinasyínyól 'num ''fifty-nine '''kinasykal 'num ''fifty-one '''kinasykin 'num ''fifty-five '''kinasysan 'num ''fifty-four '''kinasysyól 'num ''fifty-six '''kinasyzev 'num ''fifty-seven '''kinój 'num ''five '''kinsíja 'nf ''May '''kinyo 'nm ''baby, infant: ''nf 'kinya' Kiriváty ''nf Kiribati '''kis / cyis 'adv var ''also '''kitt 'n/adv ''here '''kjapcyaro 'nm ''alien '''kjellal 'nm ''playing, game '''kjellül 'v ''play '''Kjimbó 'name/m ''Kimbo: ''f 'Kjimlya 'see also 'Tyimvér; 'Note: This name is older and thus less popular. ko / k´- ''prfx again, re- '''köcyran 'adv ''from, from there '''Kókla' name/f ''Koukla: ''dim 'Kóklya' kokösnajül ''vt replace '''Kolomvéksy 'nf ''Colombia '''kölya 'nf ''verb '''Komoró 'nm ''Comoros '''komval 'nm ''goat: ''pl 'komvla' komvjora ''nf kid, baby goat '''komvlaro 'nm ''male goat, ram '''komvlary 'nf ''nanny goat '''koncal 'nm ''pregnancy '''koncana/o 'pp/adj ''pregnant, impregnated '''koncanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be pregnant '''koncanül 'vi ''become pregnant: '''koncanajka/o' koncya ''adv at least, at the least '''koncyül 'vt ''impregnate: ''pp/adj 'koncana/o' kopöl ''v shoot '''kós 'adv ''again '''kösna 'nf ''area, place ''see also 'ésya' kösnajal cyúzéven ''nm postposition '''kösnajal 'nm ''placement, position '''kösnajal syönkipój 'nm ''suffix ''see also 'zyönkipókösnajal' kösnajül ''vt place, put '''köss 'nm ''solid stick/pole '''köss ronáj 'nm ''tree branch ''see also 'ronáköss' Kosta-Riko ''nm Costa Rico '''Kosyan 'nm ''Korea '''Kóta' name/f ''Kouta: ''dim 'Kósya' Kótaty ''name/m Koutat: ''dim 'Kótsyi': nf 'Kótatya '''Koutatia '''kött 'n/adv ''there '''kózlaro 'nm ''adjective, descriptor '''kózlól 'nm ''show, description '''kózlüj 'vt ''show, describe: ''pp/adj 'kózlyaga/o' kózlyaga/o ''pp/adj shown, described '''kózyóg 'nm ''example '''krásyol krásyó 'nm ''crayon '''krásyol udüvaj' nm ''chalk ''see also 'udüvákrásyol' krivo iskáj ''nm roof ''see also 'iskákrivo' krivo lisyaréj ''nm lampshade ''see also 'lisyarékrivo' krivo lóváj ''nm hat ''see also 'lóvora, lóvákrivo' krivo ''nm cover, hat '''krüvka 'nf ''cow: ''pl 'krüvak' krüvocy ''nm bull, steer: ''pl 'krüvcsa' ksikolek ''nm computer '''Kúbáj 'nm ''Cuba; '''Kúba' Kulyéna'' name/f Kuliena: ''dim 'Kulya' kulyonko ''nm article '''Kümro 'nm ''Wales '''Küpro 'nm ''Cypros '''Kürhüzytán 'nm ''Kyrgyzstan '''kurzy 'nf ''soil, ground, earth '''kúsjaga/o 'pp/adj ''be bitten '''kúsjajla/o 'pp/adj ''bitten '''kúsjüj 'vi ''become bitten: ''pp/adj 'kúsjaga/o' kústó ''nm bit, piece, part '''kúsüj 'v ''bite: ''pp/adj 'kúsjajla/o' Kuvat ''nm Kuwait L '''lábóvanyjaga/o 'pp/adj ''be tended to, received attention '''lábóvanyjajla/o 'pp/adj ''attended, tended to '''lábóvanyjól 'nm ''attention '''lábóvanyjüj 'vi ''become tended to, receive attention: ''pp/adj 'lábóvanyjaga/o' lábóvony ''nf event '''lábóvonyüj 'v ''attend, tend (''to):'' pp/adj lábóvonyjajla/o''' lacyal ''nm shout, cry '''lacyana/o 'pp/adj ''shouted '''lacyanajka/o 'pp/adj ''weeped '''lacyanül 'vi ''shout at yourself, cry, weep: ''pp/adj 'lacyanajka/o' lacyül ''v'' shout, cry: pp/adj' lacyana/o' lády kál ésyavan ''adj together '''lády 'pron ''everyone, all '''lagól 'nm pay, payment lagüj ''vt pay '''laj 'adj ''dear, sweet, beloved '''lajkaj 'adj ''sudden '''lám 'nm ''abbey '''lámaro 'nm ''abbot: ''nf 'lámary' lámódana/o ''pp/adj married '''lámódanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be married '''lámódanül 'vi ''get married: ''pp/adj 'lámódanajka/o' lámódül ''v marry: ''pp/adj 'lámódana/o' lámol lámó ''nm wedding, marriage, wedding reception/party '''Lámtya 'name/f ''Lamtia: ''dim 'Jámsya' Lanhédok-Rússijón ''nm Languedoc-Roussillon '''lankad 'nm ''light (''weight), ease lankaj ''adj light (''weight) lanke ''adv easy '''lánya 'nf ''mother '''Láol 'nm ''Laos '''lastül 'v ''climb '''Latvéksy 'nf ''Latvia '''lavtal 'nm ''practice (of religion) '''lavtana/o 'pp/adj ''practiced (religion) '''lavtül 'v ''practice (religion): ''pp/adj 'lavtana/o' Láz ''name/m Laz ''see also 'Rüláz': dim 'Lazyo' lazal ''nm birth '''lazana/o 'pp/adj ''born '''lazanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be born '''lazanül 'vi ''be born: ''pp/adj 'lazanajka/o' lazül ''vt birth, give birth: ''pp/adj 'lazana/o' le ''n/adj all, everything '''lejal 'nm ''speech, talk '''lejjana/o 'pp/adj ''spoken of, talked about '''lejjanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be spoken about '''lejjanül 'vi ''speak about self: ''pp/adj 'lejjanajka/o' lejül ''v talk, speak, say: ''pp/adj 'lejjana/o' lél ''nm rest, entire '''lemany 'nf ''dignity '''lemicy 'adv ''always ''see also 'soj' lenyil ''adj bad, evil '''Lesóto 'nm ''Lesotho '''lév 'nm ''sky, heaven '''Levanon 'nm ''Lebannon '''lezuójto 'nm ''universe '''lezuótjój 'adj ''universal '''li / lik 'conj ''or '''Liberéksy 'nf ''Liberia '''licyájal 'nm ''care '''licyájana/o 'pp/adj ''cared for, care about '''licyájanajka/o 'pp/adj ''taken care of (by yourself) '''licyájanül 'vi ''care for yourself: ''pp/adj 'licyájanajka/o' licyájül ''v/vt care, care for, care about: ''pp/adj 'licyájana/o' licyerdy ''nf stallion '''ligen 'nm ''coffee '''lihátal 'nm ''hearing '''lihátana/o 'pp/adj ''heard '''lihátanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be heard '''lihátanül 'vi ''become heard: ''pp/adj 'lihátanajka/o' lihátipo ''nm audio '''lihátül 'v ''hear: ''pp/adj 'lihátana/o' Líhtensyén ''nm Liechtenstein '''liny 'num/adj ''million '''linyd 'nm ''brother '''lisy 'nf ''light (''illumination) lisyarékrivo ''nm lampshade ''see also 'krivo lisyaréj' lisyary ''nf lamp, light '''Lítvanéksy 'nf ''Lithuania '''Lívjá 'nf ''Libya '''liz 'dir ''near '''lizvane 'adv ''almost, nearly '''Lizvesy 'name/f ''Lizvesh: ''dim 'Lizvesya '''Lizvesha, '''Lizvesyora '''Lizveshora '''logal 'nm ''calling '''logana/o 'pp/adj ''called '''loganajka/o 'pp/adj ''be called '''loganül 'vi ''call self: ''pp/adj 'loganajka/o' logü ''vt call: ''pp/adj 'logana/o' Lol Ló ''name/m Lou: ''dim 'Losyo' loliha ''nm audiovisual, video ''see also 'losyallihátipo' losyal ''nm sight, appearance '''losyaláj 'adj ''visual '''losyallihátipo 'nm ''audiovisual, video ''see also 'loliha' losyana/o ''pp/adj seen, met '''losyanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be seen, be met, seemed '''losyanül 'vi ''be seen, be met, seem: ''pp/adj 'losyanajka/o' losyül ''v see, look, meet: ''pp/adj 'losyana/o' lóv ''nm head '''lóvákrivo 'nm ''hat ''see also 'lóvora, krivo lováj' lóvákrivóro ''nm hat maker ''see also 'lóvoráro': nf 'lóvákrivóry' lóvaro syönéj ''nm sunhat ''see also 'syönélóvaro' lóvora ''nm hat ''see also 'lóvákrivo, krivo lováj' lóvoráro ''nm hat maker ''see also 'lóvákrivóro': nf 'lóvoráry' Luksemvórho ''nm Luxembourg '''lumkil 'adj ''clean '''lyira 'nm ''air '''lyissújida/o 'pp/adj ''sent '''lyissújidöl 'vi ''be sent: ''pp/adj 'lyissújjapa/o' lyissújjapa/o ''pp/adj be sent '''lyissújöl 'vt ''send: ''pp/adj 'lyissújida/o' lyubaül ''vt fix, repair M '''ma / m´- 'def/f ''the '''Madahaskro 'nm ''Madagascar '''Madyarosky 'nf ''Hungary '''Ma-Hamvéksy 'nf ''The Gambia '''maj 'adj ''small, little, few '''Majnéséksy 'nf ''Micronesia '''Majövlo 'name/m ''Mayevlo: ''dim 'Majlo' majsye ''adv good, well, all right '''majül 'vt ''make small, shrink: ''pp/adj 'mána/o' Makavo ''nm Macau '''Makedonésky 'nf ''Macedonia '''mál 'nm ''smallness, few '''Malaj 'nm ''Malawi '''Malaséksy 'nf ''Malaysia '''Maldivi 'nm/pl ''Maldives '''Malta 'nf ''Malta '''Malya 'nf ''Mali '''malyary 'nf ''wife, woman'; Randukje malyarézo. He is getting married. '''Randukje cyúzy malyary. '''He is getting married. '''man ''adj/adv many, much, very, most '''mana 'nf ''small room, bedroom '''mána/o 'pp/adj ''shrunk '''manad 'nm ''plurality '''mánajka/o 'pp/adj ''be shrunk '''maner 'adv ''how much, amount '''manog 'nm ''consonant: ''pl 'i manog' manóra ''nf closet, cupboard '''mánül 'vi ''shrink, lose weight: ''pp/adj 'mánajka/o' Manyiko ''name/m Maniko: ''dim 'Manyisy' manyol manyó ''nm bread '''Maoritó 'nm ''Mauritius '''marer 'nm ''husband, man'; Randukje marerizo. She is getting married. '''Randukje cyúzy marer. '''She is getting married. '''Marók ''name/m Marok: ''dim 'Masyko' Mársa ''name/f Marsa: ''dim 'Mársya', Mársja mart ''nm rain; '''martot dje 'v ''rain ''see also 'dül' Masgol Masgó ''name/m Masgou: ''dim 'Masyo' másta ''nf village, small town '''Másyin 'name/m ''Mashin: ''dim 'Másyaro' matlam ''nm/adj western '''matraj 'adj ''holy '''matral 'nm ''blessing '''matralaro 'nm ''priest: ''nf 'matralary '''priestess '''matrana/o 'pp/adj ''blessed '''matranajka/o 'pp/adj ''be blessed '''matranül 'vi ''become blessed: ''pp/adj 'matranajka/o' matrül ''vt bless: ''pp/adj 'matrana/o' máty ''nf ball '''meg 'adj ''next '''Meksiká 'nf ''Mexico; '''I-Tesi-Everani-Meksikí '''The United States of Mexico '''mér 'nm ''coast '''Messenzy 'name/m ''Messenzh ''see also 'Metsyko' Mésyor ''nm Egypt '''Metysko 'name/m ''Metchko ''see also 'Messenzy' mikacyana/o ''pp/adj directed '''mikacyül 'v ''direct: ''pp/adj 'mikacyana/o' mikar ''nm time, weather: ''pl 'mikra' minyisy ''pl/nf money '''mira 'nf ''bear '''misy / -©isy 'sfx ''infant, young; '''Note: attached to the end of names of animals to denote that it is offspring, such as '''delko → dog', delkomisy → puppy'' mogodül ''v walk, stroll '''möjasyöl 'vi ''worry '''Moldavéksy 'nf ''Moldova '''Monako 'nm ''Monaco '''Monholéksy 'nf ''Mongolia '''Montenehro 'nm ''Montenegro '''Moróko 'nm ''Morocco '''Mórtánéksy 'nf ''Mauritania '''Mozamviko 'nm ''Mozambique '''msyik 'nm ''car '''müjlal 'nm ''developement '''mujlana/o 'pp/adj ''developed '''mujlül 'v ''develope: ''pp/adj 'mujlana/o' N nád ''nm goodness '''nádaly 'phr ''please '''naj 'adj ''good, well, fine '''Namvéksy 'nf ''Namibia '''Naoró 'nm ''Nauru '''narósyor 'nm ''account, narrative, report '''narósyordana/o 'pp/adj ''accounted, narrated, reported '''narósyordanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be accounted for '''narósyordanül 'vi ''become accounted for: ''pp/adj 'narósyordanajka/o' narósyordül ''v give an account, narrate, report: ''pp/adj 'narósyordana/o' nasy ''aux cannot, unable '''Nederéksya / Ollóksy 'nf/pl ''Netherlands, Holland '''Neklácy 'name/m ''Neklach '''Népal 'nm ''Nepal '''Nikarahva 'nf ''Nicaragua '''Nizyer 'nm ''Niger '''Nizyeréksy 'nf ''Nigeria '''Nórha 'nf ''Norway '''nurdül 'v ''drink, smoke: ''pp/adj 'nurdana/o' O o / ko ''pron/prfx that; '''odzyüvel / kodzyüvel '''that day, another day 'öbjág nm alcohol 'öbjágasta ''nf ''bar, pub ''see also ''dyöcyásta''' ocy ''pron he, she, you (s.f): ''gen '''-oc / -´c''' ocya ''pron they, you (pl.f): ''gen '''-oca / -´ca''' ocyen ''nm/adj north '''ody 'vi ''you are (sg) '''odyin 'vi ''you are (pl) '''odzyent 'nm ''edge, border, limit 'Óhanda ''nf ''Uganda '''oje ''vi he/she is, you are (s,f) '''ojedy 'vi ''they are, you are (pl,f) '''ojva 'nf ''type, kind, variant '''ok 'prep/prfx ''away, from '''okrivöl 'vt ''keep away, stay away '''okroldal' nm ''escape, flee ''see also 'ranroldül' okroldül ''v run away, escape, flee ''see also 'ranroldül' oksy / -´ksy ''nm/sfx country 'Óküsol Óküsó ''name/m ''Oksou: ''dim ''Küsyi''' ólspávadana/o ''pp/adj answered 'ólspávadanajka/o pp/adj ''be answered 'ólspávadanül ''vi become answered: ''pp/adj 'ólspávadanajka/o' ólspávo ''nm answer 'ólspávodül ''v ''answer: ''pp/adj ''ólspávadana/o''' om ''vi I am '''Oman 'nm ''Oman '''omeny 'vi ''we are '''on / -´n 'prep/sfx ''for 'önyópana/o pp/adj ''attacked, assaulted 'önyópanajka/o ''pp/adj be attacked, be assaulted 'önyópanül ''vi ''become attacked, become assaulted: ''pp/adj ''önyópanajka/o''' önyópül ''v attack, assault: ''pp/adj 'önyópana/o' opady / -´pady ''prep/sfx under 'ór ''nm ''mister, Mr.: ''nf ''óry''' ora / -´ra ''sfx small, diminutive; '''Röman. '''Table. '''Römanora. '''Desk. 'óren ''adj ''enough '''orjasa ''nf mare '''orjasora 'nf ''foal, filly '''orjocy 'nm ''horse, gelding '''orjocyaro 'nm ''horse keeper, breeder: ''nf 'orjocyary' orjocyora ''nf foal, colt 'Óséksy ''nf ''Asia '''osoj / -´soj ''prep/sfx off (''of) Ósvekistán ''nm Uzbekistan '''osyattal 'nm ''consideration '''osyattana/o 'pp/adj ''thought (''to be), considered osyattanajka/o ''pp/adj be considered '''osyattanül 'vi ''become considered: ''pp/adj 'osyattanajka/o' osyattül ''v think, consider: ''pp/adj 'osyattana/o' ot / -´t ''prep/sfx accusative case '''ota / kota 'pron/f ''that '''oti / koti' pron/pl ''those '''oto / koto 'pron/m ''that '''ovál 'nm ''wash, washing '''oválámran 'nm ''bathroom, restroom, lavatory ''see also 'amran oválá' ovánajka/o ''pp/adj bathed, washed '''ovánül 'vi ''bathe: ''pp/adj 'ovánajka/o' ovaül ''v wash: ''pp/adj 'ována/o' ovtérajaga/o ''pp/adj be authorised '''ovtérajajla/o 'pp/adj ''authorised '''ovtérajüj 'vi ''become authorised: ''pp/adj 'ovtérajaga/o' ovtéraro ''nm authority '''ovtéraüj 'v ''authorise: ''pp/adj 'ovtérajajla/o' Óvurundya ''nf Burundi P '''pacyor 'adv ''against '''Pajslol Pajsló 'name/m ''Paislou: ''dim 'Páso' pák ''nm luck, good luck '''Pakistán 'nm ''Pakistan '''Palao 'nm ''Palau '''Palestino 'nm ''Palestine '''pamtül 'v ''catch, hunt '''Panama 'nf ''Panama '''Parahva 'nf ''Paraguay '''paral 'nm ''gender '''Pasya Máná 'nf ''Isle of Mann '''pasya 'nf ''island '''Pasyi Farí 'nf/pl ''Faroe Islands '''Pasyi Marsyálí 'nf/pl ''Marshall Islands '''Pasyi Solomoní 'nf/pl ''Solomon Islands '''pavrarida/o 'pp/adj ''broken, snapped, cracked '''pavraridjapa/o 'pp/adj ''be broken, snapped, cracked '''pavraridöl 'vi ''become broken, become snapped, become cracked: ''pp/adj 'pavraridjapa/o' pavraripo ''nm break, snap, crack '''pavraripój 'adj ''breakable '''pavraröl 'v ''break, snap, crack: ''pp/adj 'pavrarida/o; Océt galráköss pavradido oje. '''His leg is broken. '''pénangro 'nm ''grandfather: ''pl 'pénangor' pénsya ''nf appetite '''Peró 'nm ''Peru '''pésyto 'nm ''squirrel '''pinla 'nf ''tea '''plasaj 'adj ''slow '''plase 'adv ''slowly '''pocy 'num ''six '''pocyüvel 'nm ''Saturday '''Poléksy 'nf ''Poland '''polyáról 'nm ''attraction '''polyjaga/o 'pp/adj ''be pulled, drawn, attracted '''polyjajla/o 'pp/adj ''pulled, drawn, attracted '''polyjüj 'vi ''become pulled, drawn, attracted: ''pp/adj 'polyjaga/p' polyüj ''v pull, draw, attract: ''pp/adj 'polyjajla/o' Portuhalo ''nm Portugal '''pósytjajla/o 'pp/adj ''burst, popped '''pósytól 'nm ''burst, pop '''pósytüj 'vi ''burst, pop: ''pp/adj 'pósytjajla/o' prádyida/o ''pp/adj tried, attempted '''prádyipo 'nm ''attempt, try '''prádyöl 'v ''try, attempt: ''pp/adj 'prádyida/o' prélyog ''nm act '''prélyogdana/o 'pp/adj ''acted '''prélyogdül 'v ''act: ''pp/adj 'prélyogdana/o' présy ''adv/adj before '''présyil 'adj ''preceding, previous '''présyipo 'nm ''aim '''présyvöl 'v'' aim '''Provenca 'nf ''Provence '''psyál 'nm ''sleep '''psyaül 'v ''sleep '''pülendukül 'v ''go forward, continue '''püler 'prep ''forward '''púrad 'nm ''toilet; ''pl 'púrda' püran ''nm conscience R '''ran 'prep/sfx ''from '''rancyítal 'nm ''leak '''rancyítaláj 'adj ''leaking, leaky '''rancyítana/o 'pp/adj ''leaked '''rancyítül 'v/vi ''leak: ''pp/adj 'rancyítana/o' randukal ''nm leave, absence '''randukül 'v ''leave '''rangal 'nm ''teaching, education '''rangana/o 'pp/adj ''taught '''ranganajka/o 'pp/adj ''be taught '''ranganajko 'nm ''student: ''nf 'ranganajka' ranganül ''vi teach self, learn: ''pp/adj 'ranganajka/o' rangaro ''nm teacher: ''nf 'rangary' rangasta ''nf school '''rangasta ulyulalá 'nf ''art school, art college ''see also 'ulyulalárangasta' rangül ''v teach: ''pp/adj 'rangana/o' ranroldal ''nm escape, flee ''see also 'okroldal' ranroldül ''v run away, escape, flee ''see also 'okroldül' Rékém ''name/m Rekem '''rivida/o 'pp/adj ''kept '''rividipo 'nm ''stay, visit '''rividöl 'vi ''stay: ''pp/adj 'rivjapa/o' rivipo ''nm keep '''rivjapa/o 'pp/adj ''stayed '''rivöl 'vt ''keep: ''pp/adj 'rivida/o' róbal ''nm residence '''róbana/o 'pp/adj ''lived in '''róblora 'nf ''chair '''róbül 'v ''sit, reside: ''pp/adj 'róbana/o' rók ''nm hand, trust '''rókdal 'nm ''commitment '''rókdana/o 'pp/adj ''commited, consigned '''rókdanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be committed '''rókdanül 'vi ''commit oneself: ''pp/adj 'rókdanajka/o' rókdül ''v commit, consign: ''pp/adj 'rókdana/o' Rol Ró ''name/m Rou: ''dim 'Rósyi, Rólyi' roldal ''nm run '''roldül 'v ''run '''röman 'nm ''table '''römanora 'nf ''desk '''rona 'nf ''tree, wood '''ronájrson 'nm ''bark, tree bark ''see also 'erson ronáj' ronáköss ''nm tree branch ''see also 'köss ronáj' ronáson ''nm root ''see also 'son ronáj' Rónoj ''nm God (''Christian God) Rónojasim ''nm son of God, Jesus Christ ''see also 'sim Rónojá 'see also 'Jézusy Hristá' Rósa ''name/f Rousa: ''dim 'Rosya' rossaj ''adj strong, powerful '''rossal 'n ''strength '''Rüláz 'name/m ''Rulaz ''see also 'Láz': dim 'Lazyo' Rúlyin ''name/m Rulin: ''dim 'Rújjo' Rümánéksy ''nf Romania '''rupnaj 'adj ''full '''Ruséksy 'nf ''Russia '''rusuny 'nf ''Russian language '''rusúro 'nm ''Russian: ''nf 'rusúry' Rüvanda ''nf Rwanda S '''Sadürabéksy 'nf ''Saudi Arabia '''sáero 'nm ''boy, child: ''nf 'sáery' Sahara Matlamá ''nf Western Sahara '''salam 'nm ''peace, calm '''salmaj 'adj ''peaceful, calm '''Salyho 'name/m ''Salho: ''dim 'Salyi' samil ''adj other, another '''Sámól 'nm ''Samoa '''san 'adj ''four '''sanasy 'num ''forty '''sanasycyól 'num ''forty-three '''sanasydúv 'num ''forty-two '''sanasyéhta 'num ''forty-eight '''sanasyínyól 'num ''forty-nine '''sanasykal 'num ''forty-one '''sanasykin 'num ''forty-five '''sanasysan 'num ''forty-four '''sanasysyól 'num ''forty-six '''sanasyzev 'num ''forty-seven '''San-Marino 'nm ''San Marino '''sanój 'num ''four '''sansíja 'nf ''April '''Sao-Tome-ta-Prinsipo 'nm ''Sao Tome and Principe '''sarad 'nm ''bigness, importance '''saraj 'adj ''big, large, important, great '''sastad 'nm ''health '''sastaj 'adj ''healthy '''sastanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be healthy '''sastanül 'vi ''become healthy: ''pp/adj 'sastanajka/o' sé / séj ''adv if ''see also 'si' sendal ''nm belief '''sendana/o 'pp/adj ''believed '''sendanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be believed '''sendanül 'vi ''be believed: ''pp/adj 'sendanajka/o' sendül ''v think, believe: ''pp/adj 'sendana/o' sénélül ''v read '''Senyehal 'nm ''Senegal '''sés 'adv ''such '''Sésyeli 'nm/pl ''Seychelles '''si / sij 'adv ''if ''see also 'sé' síja ''nf moon, month '''Sijéra-Léon 'nm ''Sierra Leone '''sim 'nm ''son '''sim Rónojá 'nm ''son of God, Jesus Christ ''see also 'Rónojasim' see also 'Jézusy Hristá' Sinyapor ''nm Singapore '''sisyarr 'nm ''handsome man: ''nf 'sisyarry' sisyarraj ''adj beautiful, handsome '''sisyer 'nm ''handsome young man: ''nf 'sisyary' sisyeraj ''adj beautiful, pretty, wonderful '''skicy 'nf ''thing, apparatus '''slöd 'nm ''door, gateway, portal '''slödaro 'nm ''door-maker: ''nf 'slödary' Slovakéksy ''nf Slovakia '''Slovenéksy 'nf ''Slovenia '''slúkana/o 'pp/adj ''happened, in the past '''slúkól 'nm ''happening, event '''slúküj 'v ''happen, occur: ''pp/adj 'slúkana/o' slyino ''nm back (''body) slyinóköss ''nm spine, back bone ''see also 'köss slyinój' so / s´- ''prfx to completion; '''Sokúsjedét itot! '''They bit me all up! '''so 'pron ''self (s) '''sody 'pron ''self (pl) '''soj 'adv ''always '''Somáléksy 'nf ''Somalia '''son 'nm ''foot, base '''son ronáj 'nm ''root, tree root '''sörcédana/o 'pp/adj ''sounded '''sörcédül 'vi ''sound: ''pp/adj 'sörcédana/o' sörcy ''nf sound '''sörda 'nf ''centre, middle '''sördaj 'adj ''central '''sórtad 'nm ''fun, amusement, enjoyment '''sótaj 'adj ''fun, likeable '''sótanül 'vi ''enjoyable; '''Rangasta iton sótanje. '''I like school. '''spékida/o 'pp/adj ''asked, inquired '''spékidöl 'vi ''be asked: ''pp/adj 'spékjapa/o' spékipo ''nm question, inquiry '''spéköl 'v'' ask, inquire: ''pp/adj 'spékida/o' Südan ''nm Sudan '''süja / syüja 'nf ''army '''Süjlan 'nm ''Sri Lanka '''Sükovlyin 'name/m ''Skovlin: ''dim 'Kovjo' supid ''dir far '''supillosyal 'nm ''television '''Sürbéksy 'nf ''Serbia '''Süréksy 'nf ''Syria '''sütikjo 'nm ''advertisement, commercial '''sütikjodana/o 'pp/adj ''advertised '''sütikjodanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be advertised '''sütikjodanül 'vi ''become advertised: ''pp/adj 'sütikjodanajka/o' sütikjodül ''v advertise: ''pp/adj 'sütikjodana/o' Svázyóksy ''nf Swaziland '''Svéda 'nf ''Sweden '''Sviceróksy 'nf ''Switzerland '''syákül 'v'' decide '''syalisköl 'vi ''wink (''eye), flirt; Le-j toryarévana syaliskéjöm. '''I flirt with all the girls. '''syary ''nf daughter '''syasto 'nm ''number, digit '''syatt 'nm ''thought '''syéj 'adv ''still '''syeka doladastá 'nf ''nurse ''see also 'doladastasyeka' syeka ''nf ''sister '''Syépsa name/f Shepsa: ''dim 'Syipa' syétíhal ''nm whisper '''syétíhana/o 'pp/adj ''whispered '''syétíhül 'v ''whisper: ''pp/adj 'syétíhana/o' syi- / sy´- ''adv/prfx un-, non-, without- '''syi 'adv ''no, not '''syibobajil 'adj ''unpopular, uncommon '''syicyéptaraj 'adj ''athematic '''syidrávlaj 'adj ''wrong '''syihádil 'adj ''unhappy '''syihenrad 'nm ''abnormality, strangeness '''syihenraj 'adj ''abnormal, strange, unusual '''syihenranül 'vi ''become strange, deviate, go astray, stray '''syily 'nf ''family '''syilyad 'nm ''relation '''syilyaj 'adj ''related '''syipák 'nm ''badluck, misfortune '''syipavraripój 'adj ''unbreakable, stirdy, solid '''syiskicy 'nf ''nothing '''syisoj 'adv ''never '''Syitájo 'nm ''China '''syitrobal 'nm ''independency '''syitrobana/o 'pp/adj ''independent '''syivaj 'adj ''off '''syivlinól 'nm ''exception '''syól 'adj ''six '''syólasy 'num ''sixty '''syólasycyól 'num ''sixty-three '''syólasydúv 'num ''sixty-two '''syólasyéhta 'num ''sixty-eight '''syólasyínyól 'num ''sixty-nine '''syólasykal 'num ''sixty-one '''syólasykin 'num ''sixty-five '''syólasysan 'num ''sixty-four '''syólasysyól 'num ''sixty-six '''syólasyzev 'num ''sixty-seven '''syólój 'num ''six '''syólsíja 'nf ''June '''syön 'adv/nm ''out, outside '''syönélóvaro 'nm ''sunhat ''see also 'lóvaro syönéj' syönévikja ''nf sunflower ''see also 'vikja syönya' syöny ''nf sun '''syopada/o 'pp/adj ''forgotten '''syopanül 'vi ''forget '''syopöl 'v'' forget: ''pp/adj 'syopada/o' sytuka ''nf noun '''syuk 'nm ''word; '''syukota dül 'v ''talk ''see 'dül' syukávajta ''nf dictionary ''see also 'vajta syuká' syupatól ''nm change, adjustment '''syupatüj 'vi ''change: ''pp/adj 'syupatjaga/o' syuráj ''adj lovely '''syural 'nm ''love '''syurana/o 'pp/adj ''loved '''syuranajka/o 'pp/adj ''be loved '''syuranül 'vi ''become loved: ''pp/adj 'syuranajka/o' Syurnám ''nm Suriname '''syuro 'nm ''lover: ''nf 'syury' syurül ''v love: ''pp/adj 'syurana/o' Syuvta'' name/f Shuvta: ''dim 'Syulya' T ta ''conj and ''see also 'a' Tájoksy ''nf Thailand '''tákis / táksyi 'adv ''also ''see also 'kis' tal ''nm name, title '''tan 'adv/sfx ''about, to, at '''tána/o 'pp/adj ''named, titled '''tánajka/o 'pp/adj ''be called, be named '''tansendül 'vt ''think of '''tánül 'vi ''be named, be called: ''pp/adj 'tánajka/o' Tanzanéksy ''nf Tanzania '''tásésíja 'nf ''October '''tásy 'adj ''ten '''tásyasy 'num ''hundred '''Tasyát 'nm ''Chad '''tásyócyól 'num ''thirteen '''tásyódúv 'nf ''December '''tásyódúv 'num ''twelve '''tásyój 'num ''ten '''tásyójhta 'num ''eighteen '''tásyójnyól 'num ''nineteen '''tásyókal 'num ''eleven '''tásyokalsíja 'nf ''November '''tásyókin 'num ''fifteen '''tásyósan 'num ''fourteen '''tásyósyól 'num ''sixteen '''tásyózev 'num ''seventeen '''taül 'vt ''name, title, call: ''pp/adj 'tána/o' Távano ''nm Taiwan '''témer 'adv ''late, then '''terül 'v ''spend, lose '''teso 'nm ''state, province '''Tev 'nm ''God; '''Dyi zalje to Tev. '''May God grant it. '''tevmud 'nm ''person of the nomadic tribe, known otherwise as Boyans: ''nf 'tevmudary' ticyal ''nm thanks; '''Ticya ukaty! '''Thank you! '''Man ticya ukaty! '''Thank you very much! '''ticyül 'v ''thank: ''pp/adj 'ticyana/o' to / t´- ''def/m the '''Tógó 'nm ''Togo '''tój / tóly 'adv ''because '''tól 'adv ''only, simply, just '''Tonya 'nf ''Tonga '''törcyida 'nf ''cake, pie '''törcyida/o 'pp/adj ''baked '''törcyidöl 'vi ''be baked: ''pp/adj 'törcyjapa/o' törcyipo ''nm baking '''törcyjapa/o 'pp/adj ''be baked '''törcyöl 'vt ''bake: ''pp/adj 'törcyida/o' törcyöro ''nm baker, oven: ''nf 'törcyöry' torra ''nf woman '''torrora 'nf ''young woman, lady, girl '''toryara 'nf ''unwed woman, girl '''To-Salvador 'nm ''El Salvador '''Tozyikistán 'nm ''Tajikistan '''trámo 'nm ''friend: ''nf 'trámja' Trinidado-ta-Tovaho ''nm Trinidad and Tobago '''trobal 'nm ''dependency '''trobana/o 'pp/adj ''dependent '''trobül 'v ''depend on: ''pp/adj 'trobana/o' Túnisy ''nf Tunisia '''Türkéksy 'nf ''Turkey '''Turkmenistán 'nm ''Turkmenistan '''tusy 'adv/adj ''need '''Tuvaló 'nm ''Tuvalu '''tyárva 'nf ''cow '''tyárvo / tyárvok 'nm ''bull, steer '''tyárvomisy 'nf ''calf '''Tyimo 'name/m ''Timo: ''dim 'Cyimko' Tyimor Eslam ''nm East Timor '''Tyimvér 'name/m ''Timver: ''f 'Tyimvja 'see also 'Kjimbó' Tyóran ''name/m Tioran see also Gory''' tyuv ''nm smile '''tyuvöl 'v'' smile U '''udüvaj 'adj ''dry '''udüvákrásyol 'nm ''chalk ''see also 'krásyol udüvaj' uhána/o ''pp/adj found, located '''uhánajka/o 'pp/adj ''be found '''uhánül 'vi ''be found: ''pp/adj 'uhánajka/o' uhol uhó ''nm find, discovery '''uhoül 'vt ''find, locate, discover: ''pp/adj 'uhána/o' uj ''adv so, very, too '''uk 'pron ''you (s): ''gen '''-uj / -új''' uka ''pron you (pl): ''gen '''-uja / -úja''' ukloj ''nm option, plan '''ukraj 'adj ''white, pale, pure '''Ukrájnéksy 'nf ''Ukraine '''ukrána/o 'pp/adj ''whitened, purified '''ukránajka/o 'pp/adj ''be whitened, purified '''ukránül 'vi ''be whitened, purified: ''pp/adj 'ukránajka/o' ukrány ''nf Ukrainian language '''ukráro 'nm ''Ukrainian: ''nf 'ukráry' ukraül ''vt whiten, make white, purify: ''pp/adj 'ukrána/o' ukür ''nm road '''ula / ul´- 'adv/prfx ''act done to something else; '''Vikját uloróbomt. '''I planted the flower. '''ulacliköl 'vt ''write down '''ulacyokana/o 'pp/adj ''stopped (''by an outside force) ulacyokanajka/o ''pp/adj be stopped (''by an outside force) ulacyokanül ''vi become stopped (''by an outside force): pp/adj 'ulacyokanaka/o' ulacyokül ''vt stop so/smth: ''pp/adj 'ulacyokana/o' uladördöröl ''nm stress (''word) uladül ''vt affect '''ulafavanajka/o 'pp/adj ''made sad '''ulafavanül 'vt ''make sad: ''pp/adj 'ulafavanajka/o' ulafuddal ''nm burn '''ulafuddaláj 'adj ''aflame, burning '''ulafuddana/o 'pp/adj ''burnt '''ulafuddül 'vt ''burn, set fire (''to so.): pp/adj 'ulafuddana/o' ulagramünida/o ''pp/adj be welcomed, be received '''ulagramünidöl 'vi ''be welcomed: ''pp/adj 'ulagramünjapa/o' ulagramünjapa/o ''pp/adj be welcomed '''ulagramünöl 'vt ''welcome someone, receive someone: ''pp/adj 'ulagramünida/o; Iskorábek ulagramünéjedét. '''I was welcomed/received into the home. 'Ülaha name/f Ulaha ''see also 'Vülaha': dim 'Ulya' ulajegöl ''vt add to, join to '''ulakazyal 'nm ''declaration '''ulakazyül 'vt ''declare '''ulakenal 'nm ''information '''ulakösnajül 'vt ''put away '''ulalagüj 'vt ''pay for '''ulalyissújida/o 'pp/adj ''sent away, sent off '''ulalyissújidöl 'vi ''be sent away, be sent off: ''pp/adj 'ulalyissújjapa/o 'pp/adj ''be sent away, be sent off '''ulalyissújöl 'vt ''send away, send off: ''pp/adj 'ulalyissújida/o' ulamogodana/o ''pp/adj taken for a walk, taken for a stroll; '''To delok ulamogodano. '''The dog was walked. '''ulamogodül 'vt ''take for a walk, take for a stroll: ''pp/adj 'ulamogodana/o' ulapósytjajla/o ''pp/adj be burst, be popped '''ulapósytüj 'vt ''burst, pop: ''pp/adj 'ulapósytjajla/o' ularandukül ''vt leave, abandon '''ularividöl 'vt ''keep (''in certain way), take care of: pp/adj 'ularivjapa/o' ularivjapa/o ''pp/adj kept, taken care of '''ulasastanajka/o 1. 'pp/adj ''healed '''2. '''healer, doctor '''ulasastanül 'vt ''heal, make better, treat: ''pp/adj 'ulasastanajka/o'; Doladastaven to dolanajko ulasastanajko. '''The patient was made better in the hospital. '''ulaslúkana/o ''pp/adj caused, stirred, disturbed '''ulaslúkól 'nm ''cause, stir, disturbance '''ulaslúküj 'vt ''cause, stirs, disturb: ''pp/adj 'ulaslúkana/o'; Psyáloc ulaslúkano ojet. '''His sleep was disturbed. '''ulasyilanajka/o ''pp/adj been related '''ulasyilyanül 'vt ''relate: ''pp/adj 'ulasyilanajka/o' ulasyupatüj ''vt change '''ulavalanül 'pp/adj ''wait on someone '''ulavalaro 'nm ''waiter, servant: ''nf 'ulavary' ulazalal ''nm approval '''ulazyaröl 'vt ''age '''ulékül 'vt ''drive (''machine, car) ulíperotöl ''vt load up, load onto '''ulönyópana/o 'pp/adj ''harassed '''ulönyópanajka/o' pp/adj ''be harassed '''ulönyópanül 'vi ''become harassed: ''pp/adj 'ulönyópanajka/o' ulönyópül ''vt harass: ''pp/adj 'ulönyópana/o' uloróbül ''vt plant, sit smth down '''ulóvánajka/o 'pp/adj ''be washed by so. else '''ulóvánül 'vi ''be washed by so. else: ''pp/adj 'ulóvánajka/o' ulóvaül ''vt wash so./smth. '''ulóvaül 'vt ''wash: ''pp/adj 'ulóvána/o' ulyulal ''nm drawing (''picture), painting, artwork, art ulyulalárangasta ''nf art school, art college ''see also 'rangasta ulyulalá' ulyulana/o ''pp/adj drawn, painted '''ulyulanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be drawn, be painted '''ulyulanül 'vi ''be drawn, be painted: ''pp/adj 'ulyulanajka/o' ulyulül ''vt draw so., paint so.: ''pp/adj 'ulyulana/o' uny / -´ny ''nf/sfx language; '''inglény '''English. '''rusuny '''Russian. '''ukrány '''Ukrainian. '''alemanuny '''German. '''Urhvá 'nf ''Uruguay '''usáj 'adj ''helpful; '''rok usáj '''a helping hand '''usál 'nm ''help, assistance 'üsátad nm height 'üsátaj adj ''tall, high 'üsátrangaro ''nm professor: ''nf 'üsatrangary' usaül ''v help, assist: ''pp/adj 'usána/o' ustik ''nm clothing, clothes '''ustikána/o 'pp/adj ''dressed '''ustikánajka/o 'pp/adj ''be dressed '''ustikánül 'vi ''become dressed, wear clothing: ''pp/adj 'ustikánajka/o' ustikaül ''vt dress: ''pp/adj 'ustikána/o' uzko ganyá ''nm eel, serpent ''see also 'ganéjuzko' uzko ''nm snake V '''Vahami 'nf/pl ''Bahamas '''Vahrajn 'nm ''Bahrain '''vajta 'nf ''book '''vajta syuká 'nf ''dictionary '''vajtásta 'nf ''book store '''valal 'nm ''wait, pause '''valana/o 'pp/adj ''waited '''valanajka/o 'pp/adj ''waited on '''valanül 'vi ''be waited on: ''pp/adj 'valanajka/o' valítaróra ''nf brass (''instrument) valíto ''nm brass '''valül 'v ''wait: ''pp/adj 'valana/o' van ''prep/sfx with; '''Cyetvan omeny. '''We are with a man. '''vanékazyal 'nm ''pronunciation '''Vanvató 'nm ''Vanuatu '''vany 'adv ''how '''vanyaj 'adj ''similar, alike '''Ványládésy 'nf ''Bangladesh '''var 'adj/pron ''any '''varady 'pron ''anyone, someone '''varatal 'nm ''hit, slap, smack '''varatana/o 'pp/adj ''hit, slapped, smacked '''varatanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be hit, be slapped, be smacked '''varatanül 'vi ''be hit, be slapped, be smacked: ''pp/adj 'varatanajka/o' varatül ''v hit, slap, smack: ''pp/adj 'varatana/o' varkej ''pron anything, something '''varto 'nm ''evening '''vasya 'nf ''city '''Vasya Vatikaná 'nf ''Vatican City '''Váton 'name/m ''Vaton: ''f 'Vátya 'see also 'Bátony; 'Note: This name is older and thus less popular. vavaj ''adj on '''ve- / v´- 'adv/prfx ''in the past; '''Vekansomt. '''I have eaten. '''Iskámven vódét. '''You had been my house. '''vecye- / vecy´- 'adv/prfx ''continuous future/past tense; '''Vecyekansomt. '''I would have eaten. '''Vecyekansom. '''I will have eaten. '''vekro 'nm ''path, way, route '''Velhéksy 'nf ''Belgium '''Velíz 'nm ''Belize '''ven 'prep/sfx ''at, by, in '''vendukül 'v'' enter, come, come in '''Vénin 'nm ''Benin '''venslyino 'adv/dir ''back, behind, rear '''Verdo 'nm ''Cape Verde '''verog 'nm ''forest, woods: ''pl 'verog' Vertána ''nf Brittany '''Vijetnám 'nm ''Vietnam '''vikja 'nf ''flower '''vikja syönya 'nf ''sunflower ''see also 'syönévikja' Vikroh ''name/m Vikroh ''see also 'Bitrog;' Note: This name is older and thus less popular. vinuzyül ''v hope '''vital 'nm ''wish, desire '''vitana/o 'pp/adj ''wished, desired '''vitanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be desired, be sought after '''vitanül 'vi ''be desired: ''pp/adj 'vitanajka/o' vitül ''v want, wish, desire: ''pp/adj 'vitana/o' vjek ''dir/sfx up; 'Note:' This word can be used on its own'' Vjelarusy ''nf Belarus '''vlinjaga/o 'pp/adj ''taken '''vlinjajla/o 'pp/adj ''be taken '''vlinjüj 'vi ''be taken: ''pp/adj 'vlinjajla/o' vlinól ''nm take, lead '''vlinüj 'vt ''take: ''pp/adj 'vlinjaga/o' Vocvana ''nf Botswana '''Vókjág 'name/m ''Vokiag: ''dim 'Bócyo 'see also 'Bótyág; 'Note: This name is older and thus less popular. Völharéksy ''nf Bulgaria '''Volivéksy 'nm ''Bolivia '''vonad 'nm ''red (''colour), blush vonaj ''adj red '''voral 'nm ''product, good, purchase '''vorana/o 'pp/adj ''bought, purchased '''voranajka/o 'pp/adj ''be bought, be purchased '''voranül 'vi ''be bought, be purchased: ''pp/adj 'voranajka/o' vorül ''vt buy, purchase: ''pp/adj 'vorana/o' Vosna-ta-Hercehovina ''nf Bosnia and Herzegovina '''vosujjajla/o 'pp/adj ''behaved '''vosujól 'nm ''behaviour '''vosujüj 'vi ''behave: ''pp/adj 'vosujjajla/o' Vrasil ''nm Brazil '''Vráskén 'name/m ''Vrasken: ''dim 'Vraso' Vrátog ''name/m Vratog: ''dim 'Ratyi' Vrök ''name/m Vrok ''see also 'Fröjö': dim 'Vröcyora'; Note: This name is older and thus less popular. Vrunéj-Darussalam ''nm Brunei Darussalam '''vüdal 'nm ''life '''vüdana/o 'pp/adj ''lived '''vüdül 'v ''live: ''pp/adj 'vüdana/o' '''Vülaha name/f Vuhala ''see also 'Ülaha': dim 'Ulya' Vüretany ''name/m Bretan: ''nf 'Vüretanya '''Bretania '''Vurkina-Faso 'nm ''Burkina Faso '''Vúrma 'nf ''Burma, Myanmar '''vúsyáj 'adj ''busy '''vúsyódül 'v ''work '''vúsyol 'nm ''work '''vúsyolájaról 'nm ''business '''Vútán 'nm ''Bhutan '''Vútla' name/f ''Vutla: ''dim 'Vusya' vúzyaj ''adj rich '''vúzyok 'nm ''wealth Z '''za 'adv ''until, till '''zalal 'nm ''giving, grant, permission '''zalana/o 'pp/adj ''granted '''zalanajka/o 'pp/adj ''be granted, be allowed '''zalanül 'vi ''become granted, become allowed: ''pp/adj 'zalanajka/o' zalül ''v give, grant, allow, let, release: ''pp/adj 'zalana/o' Zambéksy ''nf Zambia '''zavluna 'nf ''tradition '''zérto 'nm ''heart '''zev 'adj ''seven '''zevasy 'num ''seventy '''zevasycyól 'num ''seventy-three '''zevasydúv 'num ''seventy-two '''zevasyéhta 'num ''seventy-eight '''zevasyínyól 'num ''seventy-nine '''zevasykal 'num ''seventy-one '''zevasykin 'num ''seventy-five '''zevasysan 'num ''seventy-four '''zevasysyól 'num ''seventy-six '''zevasyzev 'num ''seventy-seven '''zevój 'num ''seven '''zevsíja 'nf ''July '''Zíjoksy Cipsa 'nf ''New Zealand '''Zimbavéj 'nm ''Zimbabwe '''zuák 'nm ''case '''zúdaj 'adv ''between, among '''zúdázúttój 'adj ''international '''zuójto 'nm ''space, cosmos '''zútto 'nm ''nation '''Zuvrol Zuvró 'name/m ''Zuvrou: ''dim 'Zyuvaro' Zyándor ''name/m Jandor: ''f 'Zyántya 'see also 'Dányor' zyar ''nm age '''zyaridöl 'vi ''age: ''pp/adj 'zyarjapa/o' zyarjapa/o ''pp/adj aged, old, rustic, archaic '''zyáva 'nf ''buttocks, butt, bum, rear-end '''Zyavlol Zyavló 'name/m ''Javlou: ''dim 'Zyavora' Zyekáfoksy ''nf Greenland ''see also 'Hrínoksy' zyekaj ''adj green '''zyi 'adv ''even, so, thus '''Zyibóty 'nf ''Djibouti '''zyilagóláj 'adj ''free (''cost) zyizanaj ''adj free '''zyo / zy´- 'prf ''equiv. English ''con/com in complete zyofoksy ''nf continent '''zyojékkonal 'nm ''conjugation '''zyojékkonüj 'vt ''conjugate: ''pp/adj 'zyojékkonjaga/o' Zyókla'' name/f Jokla: ''dim 'Zyolya' zyönkida/o ''pp/adj ended, finished, completed, complete '''zyönkidól 'vi ''end: ''pp/adj 'zyönkjapa/o' zyönkipo ''nm end, finish, completion '''zyönkipókösnajal 'nm ''suffix ''see also 'kösnajal syönkipój' zyönkjapa/o ''pp/adj be ended '''zyönköl 'vt ''end, finish, complete: ''pp/adj 'zyönkida/o' Zyordyo ''nm ''Georgia (country) Example Texts Ma syüján randukom Ma syüján randukom Orjocémot ulípérotejöm, Hany malyarém lacyje ittan: Nádaly, losy csúzy sót, Syidyi syopéj itot, syuróm. Aj, ma syüján randukom, Ta iskaréty syibatsyidéjöm. Batsyidéjöm ta syaliskéjöm, Dom tyuvipót ta kazyom: Syidyi möjasyéj, syurém, Soj syurom ocyát adzyüvelran. Aj, ma syüján randukom, Ta iskaréty syibatsyidéjöm. IPA /mɑ ˈʂyjaːn ˈuliːˌpɛroteːjøm/ /hɑɲ ˈmaʎɑreːm ˈlaɕjɛ ˈiton/ /ˈnaːdɑʎ loʂ ɕuːʐ soːt/ /ˈʂiɟ͡ʝi ˈʂopeːɪ ˈitot ˈʂuroːm/ /ɑɪ mɑ ˈʂyjaːn ˈrandukom/ /tɑ ˈjiskareːc͡ç ˈʂibaˌɕɕideːjøm/ /dom ˈc͡çuvipoːt tɑ ˈkaʐom/ /ˈʂiɟ͡ʝi ˈmøjɑʂe:ɪ ˈʂureːm/ /ˈsoɪ ˈʂurom ˈoɕaːt ˈad͡ʑyvelrɑn/ /ɑɪ mɑ ˈʂyjaːn ˈrandukom/ /tɑ ˈjiskareːc͡ç ˈʂibaˌɕɕideːjøm/ I’m leaving for the army I load up my horse, When my wife shouts to me: Please, take care of yourself, And don’t forget about me, my love. I’m leaving for the army, And I won’t be coming home. I turn around and wink at her, I smile and say: Don’t worry, my love, I’ll always be loving you from this day on I’m leaving for the army, And I won’t be coming home. Category:Languages